rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WarrenWitch/RWBY x RWBY
Heller everyone! Wow, it's been a very long time since I've written a blog XD. I hope you all have been doing well! So, the title is a clear allusion to another popular anime/manga series "Hunter x Hunter". Now, I just rececently started reading the manga(and simultaneously watching the anime X_X..bad idea if you want to finish quickly) and I'm so glad I did. It's a really good series, and I reccommend it to you anime/manga lovers!!!! Okay, so we're all aware that Monty, Miles, and Kerry are also big fans of the show and perhaps because they are such huge fans is the reason why RWBY is so similiar to Hunter x Hunter. Many of you who do watch the show may have caught on to this in the beginning, but I find the parallels between the two shows awesome and it tickles my tummy. I'll list some examples: Hunter x Hunter: *Hunters- People with gitfs who explore the vast world searching for mysterious creatures, food, treasure, buildings etc. They need a license to be officially ordained as a Hunter, and in order to get a license, they must first pass a rigourous hunter exam which tests their physicality, mentality, and survival skills. There are a plethora of Hunters for various fields (i.e. black list, gourmet, architecture, double hunter, etc). Hunters pretty much have the jurisdiction to go anywhere they please, and do anything they desire. They also get payed. a lot. Most are good, some are bad. It all depends on the individual however, and what they wish to do with their status. *Aura- Also known as "Nen". Those trained in "Ten" and "Zetsu" are able to manipulate "Nen"--which is their own aura-- for a variety of effects, like defense, offense, or crazy bat sh*t stuff like being able to make paper CUT A FREAKING METAL CAN. They can manipulate another person's aura as well, which can be fatal if the necessary counter measures aren't taken. However, only certain people are able to manipulate their Nen. Through "Hatsu" one can help others unlock their Aura. *Red Eyes- A trait that is unique to the Kurata Clan. Their eyes become red when they become angry. *Gon. The 12 year old protagonist who is a happy go lucky, extremely innocent, very kind, young boy. a bit dull but he is a good fighter with a great heart. Puts others before himself. His eyes capture the attention of many he has come across. His Dad is also a Hunter but left him at a young age. For that reason, Gon aspires to be a Hunter. Currently I do not know where his mother is(haven't gotten that far yet), but he was raised by his aunt so I'm assuming his mother is dead. He's notable for his incredible speed. He also rushes into battle a lot. But he does posses great cunning and a battle sense. RWBY: *Huntsmen/Huntress- People who fight monsters for a living . They protect the world from the creatures of Grimm and other supernatural threats with their warrior skills and special abilities. In order to become a Hunter, one must attend an academy like Beacon for 4 years and train. To get accepted into the academy however, one must first pass an initation that tests their fighting prowess, cooperation skills, and wit. They have to survive. Once they graduate they are Hunters and are able to defend the world as they please oor teach the younger generation. It is unknown if Hunters get payed for their services. And according to the Buzzfeed interview(if I'm not mistaken), with Miles and Kerry, Hunters rank higher than the police and military. So they could probably go anywhere they please. *Aura-The soul of a person. It's used to defend, as well as a conduit for weapons and is used to create other phenomena. Can be used to unlock another's aura. *Red Eyes- Unique to Yang Xio Long. A side effect of her Semblance, her eyes turn red when she becomes angry or if her Semblance is activated. *Ruby. The 15 year old protagonist who is a happy go lucky, extremely innocent, very kind young girl. She can be a bit dense but she is a prodigy. She puts her teammates before herself. She has silver eyes, which draws Ozpin's interest. Her mother and father were both hunters, and her mother died while Ruby was still young. Because of her upbringing she aspires to become a Huntress like her mother. Her Uncle Qrow looks out for her. She's also notable for her speed and hasty tactics when fighting. However, she is a smart fighter and possesses a great battle sense. So far, those were the only major similarities that I caught between RWBY and Hunter x Hunter. I'm only on chapter 47, so if I find more, I'll probably update this Blog. But I just think it's cool how inspired by this show RWBY is. However, I do wonder if Monty and the crew deliberately inserted those parallels because they were so influenced by Hunter x Hunter, or if it was just done subconciously. What do you guys think about all of this? I know for some of you, this may not be news at all and perhaps it was done purposefully, but I'm new to Hunter x Hunter, and it just sort of blew my mind hahaha. If you're farther along in Hunter x Hunter, feel free to post other similarities or even contrasts between the similarities concerning RWBY! Leave thoughts, comments, etc below and have a wonderful night...day...spring..summer..different parts of the world :D. Category:Blog posts